


The Dark Angel

by kinginspanx



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, M/M, Priest!Merlin, Vampire Hunter!Percival, Wizard!James, kind of inspired by Hellsing, vampire!Harry, werewolf!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinginspanx/pseuds/kinginspanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For no creatures under God are as we are, none so like Him as ourselves, dark angels not confined to the stinking limits of hell but wandering His earth and all its kingdoms.” - Interview with the Vampire, Anne Rice</p><p>Kingsman is a top secret organization dedicated to defend the Queen and her country from any supernatural threat. Harry Hart was 19 when he was deemed MIA and presumed to be dead not even a year after he was knighted as Galahad, leaving his lover, Merlin, a Scotsman in preparation to become Kingsman’s resident Priest in shatter.</p><p>35 years later, Merlin and the new Lancelot, Roxy, were investigating a series of missing person cases suspected to be the work of newborn vampires in London when they ended up completely outnumbered and on the verge of defeat. That was until a werewolf and its master suddenly appeared and come to their rescue. The werewolf’s master bore a terrifyingly familiar sight to Merlin. It was the face that had haunted him every night for 35 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing a vampire AU! Some bits of this will be inspired by Hellsing and Interview with the Vampire (cause I just love them so much). Also let's see if any of you can spot a quote from Pride and Prejudice in this chapter haha.

 

 

It was a dark and rainy Sunday night. The air was thick and cold with white fog. Merlin made his way through the wet and flooded pavements leading to the Kingsman’s chapel. He needed to be there for tonight, more than any other night.

 

Merlin finally reached the chapel’s front door and was greeted by silhouette of Kingsman’s holy crucifix. The same crucifix that had witnessed Merlin’s confession of his doubt, his love and his guilt.

 

He let out a sigh, shook the rain off his robe and made his way towards the altar. His body felt heavier with each steps as his mind recalled the memory of that night.

 

The night he lost Harry Hart.

 

* * *

 

 

_Merlin kneeled in front of the altar and gently formed the sign of the cross._

_“Father…” his voice was deep and heavy with guilt._

_“In vain have I struggled... It will not do. My feelings can not be repressed. Please…  allow me to profess how ardently I admire and love… Harry Hart”. He paused to catch a breath and briefly fell into contemplated silence._

_“I understand, that this… feeling, goes against every thing that your church has taught me… But I—“ His prayer was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door blasting._

_“MERLIN!!!” shouted a man with dark hair, drenched in water, as he rushed towards him._

_“Percival?” Merlin was surprised to see the man there with such a grim expression. His breathing was harsh as if he was just running in the midst of rain._

_“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!!! Galahad is missing!” he said impatiently._

_“What…?” Merlin felt numb all of a sudden. He could feel his heart beat starting to race. “What do you mean missing?”_

_“He was sent to investigate an abandoned building which we suspected to be a vampire lair, but we lost contact about 15 minutes ago. We’re going to the location to look for him. I thought you’d want to come”. The man gestured for Merlin to follow him._

_Merlin’s face went blue. **A vampire lair? Oh God. Was he injured? Killed? Or worse… Turned?** Merlin had been avoiding Harry to give himself some space to think about everything… His unexpected relationship with Harry, his calling to be a Priest, and the promise he made to himself when he was saved by Arthur, the leader of Kingsman from a group of vampires that killed his entire family. The last time Merlin saw Harry, they got into a bit of quarrel as Merlin childishly blamed him for distracting Merlin of his calling to be a priest. **What if I don’t see him again?** **Oh God… My last words to him…**_

_Percival noticed the guilt and horror on Merlin’s face and tried to ease him off the feelings. “Hey… It’ll be alright, Merlin”. Merlin kept walking in the rain without looking at Percival in the eyes._

_“Galahad is one of the strongest knights we have, he’ll survive somehow”. Percival tried to give Merlin a smile of encouragement. Merlin wanted to believe him but there was something wrong. He felt really sick, like someone put a heavy weight on his chest._

_Percival was wrong. That night, Harry Hart, the youngest man to be knighted as Kingsman in history, was never to be found again._

 

* * *

 

It had been almost 35 years since Harry Hart went missing and presumed to be dead—there were drips of his blood on the floor of the building but Kingsman could neither found his body nor corpses of the vampires supposedly living there.

 

Merlin looked for him day and night for what seems to be an eternity, but Harry Hart was truly lost. Merlin used to be able to feel his presence; it was like a mental connection. He could feel when Harry was about to show up at his room, or when Harry was in danger. But after that night, Merlin could not feel it anymore. He felt empty.

 

“Merlin” a deep cold voice called his name and Merlin snapped back into reality.

 

He looked around and realized that he was standing before the Kingsman roundtable with Arthur and Lancelot looking at him curiously as they waited for his response.

 

“You were about to brief us on something, Merlin?” asked Arthur.

 

“Yes. Sorry sir” Merlin quickly hid his expression and put on his usual calm and guarded face. He pulled out his clipboard that he had been holding on his side, took some of the papers and passed them to the two knights seating before him.

 

“There has been an increasing report of missing person from East Finchley to Morden. Reports indicated that most of them were missing at night, as almost all victims were last seen leaving their office around 6-7pm.”

 

“Vampires?” quipped Lancelot as she read through the file at her hands.

 

“That’s what I suspected. All of the disappearances seem to follow the Northern line, which has the longest continuous tunnel in London. I have to say it’s quite a fertile place for vampires” said Merlin in his deep Scottish brogue.

 

Arthur read the reports carefully. “How many cases?”

 

“10, sir. In a week” answered Merlin.

 

Arthur swiftly looked up and Merlin could see him raising an eyebrow. “In a week?!” He sounded quite alarmed. Even Lancelot was staring at Merlin with her eyes wide open.

 

“Jesus. Arthur, I suggest we see to this case right away. Let me go” said Lancelot.

 

Arthur adjusted his glasses as he weighed in Lancelot’s proposal. “Both of you will go” he said. “Judging by this alarming number of cases, I suspect there might be quite a few of them in the tunnel, it’d be unwise to go alone. Right now, I want you to do a quick recon first, find out just how many of them are actually down there—or if they really are vampires, they could be something else entirely—then report back here, and only after that we’ll decide what to do with them. Understood?”

 

“Yes, sir” answered both of them at the same time.

 

* * *

 

A tall young man, with ruffled dark brown hair, let out a deep sigh as he walked through the front exit of the airport as he put on his sunglasses. Eggsy, who never failed to catch every bit of micro gestures, expression and tone from his master, quickly fasten his steps to catch up with him.

 

“Sumthin’ wrong Master Harry?” asked the boy attentively.

 

His master gave him no answer and chose to take out a pack of cigarettes from his black long coat’s pocket instead. Just as he placed the cigarette on his mouth, Eggsy was already in front of him, offering a lighter, always prepared for his master’s needs.

 

“Thank you, Eggsy” the master said as he sucked in the smoke deeply and inhaled it fully into his lungs.

 

Eggsy made a little concerned frown. “Master… you know that smoking is bad for your health right?”

 

The boy’s master let out a little chuckle. “Eggsy… I think you’re forgetting the fact that I’m immortal”. He gave the boy a little sneer as he blew a cloud of smoke at the other direction.

 

Eggsy kept his frown and fell into a defeated silence as his master spotted their designated chauffeur and proceeds to walk towards the fancy car, which Eggsy guessed was a Rolls Royce. “Come, Eggsy” said his master.

 

* * *

 

It had been almost a year since Eggsy offered, the vampire Harry Hart, his servitude. To his surprise, the vampire politely refused. It’s one of the enigmas of Harry Hart. Every vampire is entitled to a lifelong servitude from the werewolf they’ve tamed, and yet Harry Hart was more than willing to let Eggsy go in the blink of an eye. Eggsy still remembered the moment perfectly like it was just last night. The image of his master, lighting a cigarette as he sat under a tree, drenched in blood from the wounds that Eggsy had inflicted on him during their big fight at the rocky hills of Rannoch Moor.

 

_“There you are, boy…” he gave Eggsy a fatherly smile. It was quite a strange view as the vampire before him looked no older than 20. Even Eggsy looked older than him._

_“How does it feel, Eggsy? To be free of your dark curse?” asked the vampire as he exhaled the smoke gently from his bloodied mouth._

_Eggsy stared at him blankly, trying to process the meaning of each word. **Free of my dark curse?** And then Eggsy felt the touch of moonlight on his brown furred arms and realised the state of perfect consciousness of his mind and the absence of hunger for blood that usually consumed him._

**_I… I’m…_ ** _Eggsy let out a stuttering growl of disbelief as he bore sight on his diamond cut claws for the first time in his life. **I’m in control… under a full moon?!** He looked up to see the vampire for explanation. He was still sitting under the tree, smoking his cigarette as he watched Eggsy in amusement._

_“Try putting an image of your human form in your head” the young man said as he waved his hand towards Eggsy._

_Eggsy could feel the sudden natural impulse of obedience towards the vampire’s words. He shut his eyes and did as the young vampire said. As Egssy opened them a few seconds later, he watched the brown fur on his arm shedding slowly before him and revealed the pinkish shade of his human skin. He softly growled as his mouth started shaping back into its human form._

_“This is impossible… what have you done to me?” asked Eggsy as he regained his speech._

_The vampire grinned at him. “I’m afraid there is still one discomfort that I have to impose on you, Eggsy. And as I am quite indisposed at the moment––“ he waved his hand which hold the cigarette to point at the drench of blood that was decorating his torn black suit, “Would you be a dear boy and come over here for a moment”._

_Without hesitation, Eggsy swiftly stood on his two feet and dashed towards the vampire. He kneeled before the young immortal before him, and saw the terrifying slash wounds that were carved deep on his chest. Eggsy watched in horror as he found the absence of flesh on the young man’s shoulder that perfectly shaped like a bite mark._

_“Did I do this… master?” Eggsy sobbed as he unconsciously called the young vampire with that term of endearment for the first time._

_The vampire paused as he heard the term; but quickly composed himself back and gave Eggsy a comforting smile. He put back the cigarette on his mouth and set his right hand on Eggsy’s head. “Do not fret, Eggsy, it’s merely a scratch” said the vampire as he stroked Eggsy’s blonde hair. Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from crying. He didn’t know how but he was flooded by the most painful guilt he’s ever felt in his whole life._

_As if reading his mind, the vampire’s hand slid to the back of Eggsy’s head as he leaned forward. “Poor boy, allow me to ease your pain…” He gently drew Eggsy’s head beside his and whispered to his ear._

_“I, Harry Andrew Hart, hereby forfeit my dominion over the Lycan Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin. May every dark power which binds him to me be broken now and forever”._

_Eggsy could see dark clouds circling the sky as the vampire whispered those words in his ear. A burst of wind suddenly swift through them as the vampire finished his sentence. Eggsy thought he was being lifted in the air, his body felt unbearably light as the pain from his guilt slowly faded away. And just like that, the cold wind disappeared, leaving Eggsy and the young vampire alone in the cold moonlit night._

_The young vampire drew away from Eggsy and let out a soft grunt as he struggled to lean his back on the tree. Once he settled himself, he looked up at Eggsy and let out the gentlest smile._

_“It is done. You are a free tamed werewolf now, Eggsy” the vampire paused to catch his breath. “You have full control of yourself. No power in this world, be it the moon nor any supernatural creatures will have any dominion over you”. The vampire looked satisfied, as if he was congratulating himself on a job well done—despite the fact that he was drenched in his own blood._

_Eggsy stared at him with an open mouth. He still couldn’t process everything that just happened. “Why are you doing this?”_

_The vampire reached for the cigarette on his mouth and exhaled a long smoke. He paused and looked up at the sky. Eggsy could see the hollow gaze on his eyes, but more than that, he could sense the years of pain reflected on those iridescent eyes._

_“I know how it feels to be given no choice. The excruciating pain of having your humanity torn of you” He turned his gaze on Eggsy. Gone was his gentle smile, the young man’s face was then cold and terrifying._

_“I know how it feels to watch yourself turn into a monster”._

 

That was the moment when Eggsy decided to dedicate his whole life to serve the vampire Harry Hart.

* * *

 

His master spent the good part of their first month together telling Eggsy to leave him and go home to his mother and little sister. He even tried to leave a couple of times when Eggsy was sleeping. It didn’t work out though, as Eggsy could track his master wherever he goes. Eggsy was not a small time werewolf, after all. He went as far as chasing him to Rome and Germany by tracking him only by smell.

 

After about three months, the vampire finally got tired of pushing him away. Harry—as Eggsy now found out that he’s not young as he looks—now welcomed Eggsy at his home, or whichever mansion the vampire had. Eggsy never got used to Harry’s wealth. The man seemed to have limitless amount of money. Just like how there’s always a Rolls Royce or a Bentley waiting whenever Eggsy and his master stepped out of any airport.

 

“You sure you’re okay, master?” Eggsy knew how his master was quite literally the perfect embodiment of a repressed English gentleman. So he always made a mental note to never regard his master silence and politeness for granted.

 

The master stared outside the window as their car passed through the streets of London. He let out another sigh and lunged his back at the seat.

 

“It’s nothing, Eggsy. It’s just that there are a group of people in this town I’d rather not have the unfortunate chance in meeting”.

 

Eggsy was intrigued, but he held back his curiosity. If his master wanted him to know, he would have already told Eggsy. The fact that he didn’t mean it was not Eggsy’s business. So Eggsy decided to let it go and both of them sat there in silence throughout the journey.

 

It was then when Eggsy realised that he knew so little about his master despite having followed him for over a year. Sure they’ve fought many monsters, freed poor supernatural creatures from their dark curse and saved a great number of humans, but what does Eggsy really know about the man? He’s English, extremely repressed and sometimes overly polite, he has quite a temper for ill-mannered being––be it monsters, supernatural creatures or human, he has quite an odd preference for dogs and a weird obsessions for butterfly––which reminded Eggsy of Silence of the Lambs for some reason, but aside from that Eggsy really knew nothing about his master.

 

He assumed that he lived in London during his mortal days, but _what did he do? How did he become a vampire? How did he become **the kind of vampire** that he is now? Why does he detest London so much? Does it remind him of his old life?_ The only trace of his master’s past that Eggsy ever found was an old Polaroid photograph that he always kept in his wallet. His master looked the same as he is now, which means that he was probably turned around the same time as when the photograph was taken. But there was much life in him, his eyes were hazel brown framed within his tortoiseshell square-framed glasses, and his complexion was fresh earthly pink. There was a curve of smile on his face that Eggsy had never seen before, a sort of happiness and love tangled in one. On his master’s right was a young man with a short-cut hair who looked like he was around the same age. He was wearing a black shirt with a rosary on his neck and a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses. The other young man was also smiling, but in a more sheepish way. Both of them had their arms on each other’s shoulder. _Maybe he was the reason that master was so reluctant to go back to London?_

* * *

 

“Well, well, Merlin, what do you have here?” asked Lancelot as she gleefully stared at the array of guns before her like a child who has just gotten a new toy.

 

“It’s the same standard issue pistols that we always use, I just added a shotgun cartridge for messy close-range situations” explained the older man as he took off his clerical coat and revealed the holster on his shoulder. He strapped on two knives on both of his arms and gestured for the young knight to do the same.

 

“So where do you want to start?” asked the young knight as she placed the new issued pistols on her holster.

 

“We’ll start from Morden and make our way up to East Finchley. We’ll have to make sure every hole and corner of the tunnel are accounted for. If there really are vampires down there, then they should be fast asleep. You need to be careful though, we don’t want to wake them up” The priest had put on his clerical coat back.

 

“Understood” said Lancelot with a fierce gaze.

 

* * *

 

“LANCELOT ON YOUR RIGHT!” shouted Merlin as he refilled the shotgun cartridge on his tokarev. A gunshot sound followed half a second later.

 

The priest made out a blink of shadow about two metres away from him and swiftly moved his gun on that direction and pulled the trigger. The creature evaded, it was fast, faster than usual. Merlin pulled the second shot, and the third shot, still no sound of a body thumping on the ground.

 

The tunnel was pitch dark with only dim lights lighting its ceiling. It was almost impossible to spot the creatures by sight alone, the only sound they made was the disgusting growl and hiss from the tentacle which are coming out of their mouth.

 

“FUCK!” Merlin heard the young knight’s shout and a stabbing sound afterwards.

 

“Lancelot are you okay?” asked Merlin as he took another shot at the creatures before him, this time he heard a thumping sound.

 

“I’m alright—“ They were shocked by a loud screeching cry emanated from the far end of the tunnel, followed by a thundering beastly growl.

 

Suddenly, a straight line of flame shot through the ceiling of the tunnel, illuminating it with a dancing orange glow. And that is when Merlin finally witnessed the true horror that he had been fighting. They were surrounded by 10 vampire-like creatures with tentacles slitting their mouth apart as it opened up like a horrifying flesh-eating flower.

 

They hissed at the fire and set their gaze back on Merlin and the young knight. As if getting over the distraction, all of them charged at the same time. Merlin was thrusted to the ground as his left hand caught the tentacle within centimeters away from his face.  He noticed the sharp needle-like fang that was coming out of it as he blasted its face with his shotgun.

 

Another one lunged at Merlin’s direction and he pulled the trigger in reflex to the sound of _click_. _I’m out of ammo. SHIT!_ As he caught his breath, Merlin savoured every milliseconds that went by as he calculated the reserve of armory that he still had on him. He lost a gun and three knives, finished up all of his ammos, wasted five bottles of holy water as the creatures were merely blistered by it. The only defense he had was himself and the last Kingsman standard issue knife which was grinded by holy water.

 

He was about to throw the knife at the creature’s direction when a big brown silhouette suddenly appeared before him and took the creature down in the blink of an eye. Merlin fixed his glasses, as he was unable to process the sight before him. A big dark brown werewolf stood before him with its mouth still biting at the creature’s throat.

 

The werewolf made a loud growl and bit the creature’ head off its body. It then charged towards the remaining herd of the creatures in a speed that Merlin had never witnessed from a werewolf before. It bit and tore their bodies off in such ease, killing them all within seconds of his arrival.

 

Merlin and Lancelot stood there in horror as they witnessed the grand dark power of the beast. “A werewolf?!” said Lancelot in disbelief. Merlin snapped when he heard the wolf’s majestic howl. And it then turned to Merlin and Lancelot with its big glowing blue eyes, piercing at them.

 

Lancelot loaded his gun with her back up silver bullets and shot the werewolf in reflex. But the bullets had no effect on it. The werewolf barely made a step back. Instead it lunged at Lancelot, grabbed the gun away from her and crushed it with its bare hand. Merlin jumped at him and thrust his knife on the werewolf’s shoulder but it fought back and threw Merlin hard to the wall. Merlin fought his way to stand up only to fall back down again as a throbbing pain shot through his right leg.

 

The werewolf growl seemed to soften as he released Lancelot’s hand and took a few step back. And within seconds, it shed its dark brown fur and transformed into an average height young man with a fair amber blonde hair and light brown stubble on his chin. He limbered himself up as to adjust to his new form and walked slowly towards both of them.

 

“Easy now, bruv. Not trying to hurt you”, the young man said as he raised both of his hands up in open palms to show his genuine intention.

 

“STAY BACK LYCAN!!!” shouted Lancelot as she waved her knife at the young man’s direction.

 

 “Wow. Okay, calm down, all right? I just need to make sure––“ the young man’s face went stiff as he stared at Merlin’s face with his mouth open. His eyes widened as they bore a more careful look at Merlin’s face. “You––“

 

“Eggsy” said a voice from dark end of the tunnel behind the young man, breaking the spaced silence between them.

 

The air suddenly felt thick and colder as Merlin felt a shivering dark presence emanating from its direction. He was drenched in cold sweats before noticing a glowing pair of red eyes slowly making their way towards them. As the figure approached, the light of the flame––which was still burning in a straight line at the ceiling of the tunnel––started to unravel his frame. Merlin could see the dancing outline of its black long coat and the ruffled silhouette of its dark brown hair as the light touched their surface.

 

“Master…” answered the young man in obedience.

 

“Is there a problem, Eggsy?” said a voice that sounded very familiar to Merlin.

 

Merlin could feel his heart stopped for a second as he bore sight at the werewolf’s master. Standing before him was tall young man with a ruffled dark brown hair in a black long coat and a bespoke dark grey double-breasted suit. Merlin’s mouth opened wide, ready to shout the name that he had painfully missed throughout the last 35 years, but his words failed him. So Merlin was left kneeling on the floor, watching that haunting face which he had longed to kiss one last time after that horrible night 35 years ago.

 

 _35 years ago…_ The realisation slowly sank in as Merlin watched the radiating iridescent golden eyes and the absence of creases and wrinkles that were supposed to decorate his old lover’s face by now.

 

Merlin watched Harry’s surprised face shifted as he composed himself back. Now Merlin could only see a cold stoned expression on his face. Harry turned to the young man whom he previously called Eggsy.

 

“It’s time to leave, Eggsy” he said with a grim face, and started walking back to the dark side of the tunnel.

 

The young man went stiff as he caught his master’s expression. “But, master… I think the girl’s been bitten”. The young man’s words pulled Harry into a pause as he stood there with his eyes now piercing at Lancelot.

 

Harry walked his way back slowly towards Merlin and Lancelot. “Little girl, did one of those vile creatures bite you?” His words seemed to echo inside the tunnel even though it sounded like a whisper.

 

Lancelot’s face went blue and Merlin could see cold sweats running down her forehead as she stared at Harry.

 

“I—I…” Merlin was surprised to see her terrified and stuttered as Lancelot is one of the bravest Knights Kingsman have right now.

 

 “Answer me, human” said Harry in a silent thunderous tone, as he now stood there towering in front of her. Merlin could feel himself trembling, he felt like he was suffocating. _What is this feeling? Is this Harry’s doing?!_ Merlin tried to break himself out of the dark presence stampeding his body. He could see a tear dropping from Lancelot’s eye.

 

“Y-Yes…” said Lancelot in a whimper.

 

Merlin then heard an ethereal growl ringing in his ears, which seem to emanate from Harry despite hardly moving a lip or any muscle on his face.

 

He gently kneeled down until his eyes were at the same level as Lancelot’s. His hand slipped into Lancelot’s neck as he ordered the young man, “Hold the priest, Eggsy. I don’t want him to disturb me”.

 

Merlin didn’t even have time to catch his breath and register Harry’s words before the young man suddenly appeared behind him, holding Merlin’s arms into a tight locked grip.

 

“Yes, master” he said obligingly.

 

Harry’s hand was then cupping Lancelot’s. “It’s Roxanne, isn’t it?”

 

Lancelot’s breaths were heavy and her lips quivered. “Yes…”

 

Harry’s hand and gaze traveled down her cheek, gently sliding through her neck, and made its way to Lancelot’s shirt buttons—which popped suddenly on its own—exposing her cleavage to the young man before her.

 

Lancelot let out a small gasp as Harry’s hand stroked her breast tenderly. He took a careful momentary look at them, then shifted his gaze to meet’s hers. Merlin thought he saw a flash of red on Harry’s eyes. But just as he blinked they changed back to its gold colour.

 

“Hey!!! Get your hand off her!” shouted Merlin as his words starting to come back. Harry did not respond nor oblige to Merlin’s request.

 

“The venom has not reached your heart yet. You’re a lucky girl, Roxanne Abigail Morton”. Harry made a faint cold smile at her.

 

His hand then reached for Roxanne’s neck again and stroked it gently. “This is going to hurt a bit, Roxanne”.

 

Merlin’s mind was spiraling, deep down, he knew what Harry was the moment he sensed his presence. He knew the creature the love of his life had turned into. But there was a huge part of him that seemed to deny every single deduction that his logical mind proposed. There was a part of him still desperately hoping that the young man who appeared before him was the same Harry Hart that he fell in love with—and still loved—35 years ago.

 

Merlin watched Harry slowly snuggled his head between Roxanne’s neck and the tip of her shoulder.

 

“No… no…” whimpered Merlin as he watched in horror. “NOOOO!!! PLEASEEE!!!” Merlin’s shout turned coarse as he struggled to stand, helpless with Eggsy still gripping his hands at his back tightly.

 

In the echoes of Merlin’s pleading howl, he heard the soft sound of Lancelot’s blood bursting out of her vein. Lancelot whimpered in pain as Harry bit deeper, speeding up the blood flow that coursed to his mouth.

 

Merlin found a warm tear in his eyes as he gathered his last remaining strength, begging Harry to spare Lancelot’s life. “Harry… please… let her go…”

 

After about a minute, Lancelot’s whimpers started to change into a soft pleading groan as her hand reached for the back of Harry’s head and caressed it gently.

 

“No… no… Fight him Lancelot!!! Lancelot!!!” shouted Merlin as he realised that the second stage of the bite was happening.

 

“Lance—Roxy!!! You have to fight him!!! Don’t give in to him!” Merlin shook his body hard to release himself but Eggsy—even in human form—was still far stronger than him.

 

Merlin could hear Eggsy sighing at the back. “Let it go, bruv. It will end in a bit”.

 

Eggsy was not lying. Just as he finished his words, Harry loosens his grip on Roxy’s body and slowly drew himself away from her. He looked at Roxy, carefully watching her expression as he fixed the strand of hair on her face aside.

 

“It is done now, Roxanne” whispered Harry in the most tender tone as he slowly laid her body on the ground.

 

Merlin watched Harry turned to Eggsy and gave him a little nod. Consequently, Eggsy released his grip on Merlin. Merlin dashed his way to Roxy in struggle as the pain in his right leg had not yet to disappear.

 

Just as he was about to reach her, Merlin felt a strong cold grip on his neck lifting his body off the ground, throwing him against the tunnel’s wall. Merlin opened his eyes to see Harry’s pale face staring at him from below as he choked Merlin. There was a fresh trace of Lancelot’s blood dripping from his mouth all the way to the end of his chin. Merlin struggled to breath as Harry’s choke blocked his air way. He grabbed Harry’s arm for release but Harry was too strong, just like his werewolf servant.

 

“Look at me, Merlin” Harry’s words echoed in Merlin’s ears. Merlin fought the tight cold grip on his neck to set his gaze on his old lover’s face.

 

Merlin gasped as he found a pair of blood red eyes staring back at him, carving its gaze right into Merlin’s soul. He let out a small whimper, a plead to God to bring his old Harry back. “Harry…”

 

“Remember this, Merlin… The Harry Hart you knew is dead.” Harry paused to let the words sank in.

 

“ **What stands before you is nothing but a monster.** ”

 

As Harry finished his words, Merlin felt a sudden release and a fresh inflow of air going into his lung. He dropped to the ground coughing. When he opened his eyes and looked up, Harry and the young werewolf were already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_“No… please…” Harry sobbed. He bit his lips, trying to contain the unbearable thirst that consumed him._

_A tall lanky man with long black silky hair stood before him with a half unconscious young woman lying in his arm. He let out a devilish chuckle that vibrated through the freezing air of the room._

_“Can you hear her heart beating, Harry? Can you hear the blood flowing through her veins?”_

_Harry’s breaths came in short, painful gasps. He knelt down with his fingers clawing his thighs. His eyes were wild and his then pale face was flushed with the faintest shade of red. The man let out a maniacal laugh as he watched Harry struggling to fight his thirst._

_“Look at you. How **pathetic**. I gave you a gift, an eternity of youth, beauty and power!!! And what do you do with it? You just sit there sulking like a petty little dog!” shouted the man._

_Harry looked up and his eyes glared with the utmost hatred. His lips were bleeding from the bit he inflicted himself._

_“Please… let her go. Do whatever you want with me…” he gasped “but please let her go!” Harry pleaded as took a heavy breath._

_The man gave him a disgusted look. “What a stubborn little newborn, you are”._

_His cold hand then grabbed the young woman’s hair and dragged her along with him as he walked towards Harry._

_“What… what are you going to do?” asked Harry timidly._

_The man stopped right in front of him, knelt down, and placed the young woman in his embrace. His right hand gently cupped the woman’s neck._

_“I’m going to teach you how to embrace your gift, my progeny”. He gave Harry a horrid grin. Harry could see his master fangs growing longer._

_And then slowly, the man started carving his claw across the young woman’s neck in a straight line. Harry screamed in terror as he watched the blood flooding out from the young woman’s neck. The young woman gagged as she started to lose consciousness._

_The man then lunged her body towards Harry so that the blood that was dripping from her neck would flood the tiles surrounding him. Harry crawled himself backwards as he tried to avoid the pool of blood. His panting became harder as his thirst got stronger._

_“Harry… come back here…” the man’s words then sounded like an echo inside Harry’s head. The sound was accompanied by a ghastly translucent growl._

_Harry suddenly felt the words penetrating his brain, binding his limbs in dark misty thread. And then slowly, his body moved like it was being controlled by it. He felt like marionette, helpless in his master’s binding command. Harry crawled towards his master and touched the warm blood on the floor. His body trembled as he fought the thirst with every fiber of his being. Harry could hear his master laughing hysterically in front him._

_“The more you fight it, the more painful it will be” The master sneered at him. He then knelt beside Harry and harshly pulled his hair. He placed his face so close to Harry’s that their lips almost touched._

_“You are no longer human, Harry Hart. What you are now is the most deadly immortal predator that walks the face of this earth. And what lies before you, is nothing but food for you to enjoy”._

_Harry grunted, unable to free himself from his master’s grasp. The master gave him an evil smirk. “Now…” he nodded his head towards the pool of blood on the floor. “It would be a shame to waste all that virgin blood, wouldn’t it, Harry?” Harry turned his head and stared at the blood. “Y-yes…” he said while still panting._

_“And look at her, she’s in such pain. It would be a sin to let her suffer, would it not?” the master’s eyes glowed like a blood moon. “You should end her suffering”._

_Harry heard his master’s words echoing in his ears, clouding his judgment, and chaining his mind. He suddenly lost the will to fight, all he could think of was how desperately he wanted to lick off the puddle of blood on the floor; and how wretchedly he lusted to devour the virgin’s neck._

_“Yes… master…” Harry’s breath had slowed down, as he no longer fought his thirst. The master released him and Harry gently lowered himself to the floor. He started licking the blood in hunger as he crawled towards the young woman._

_The blood sent Harry’s mind into a transcendent euphoria. Harry had not felt such a succulent and savoury taste in his life. He wanted more, he **had** to have more._

_Harry studied the young woman’s frail body as she laid gasping on the floor, with her hands trying to hold the slash wound on her neck. He could hear her heart beating fast. Her skin suddenly looked translucent in his vision, he could see the map of her veins glowing red within her body._

_Harry put his hand on the young woman’s neck and picked her up from the floor to kneel before him. He yanked her arms to expose the wound that was created by his master, and then drank from the blood that was dripping from it._

_In that moment, Harry could feel his humanity slowly fading away as he drank and craved more of the young woman’s blood. His mind was shattered into two parts: his humanity which begged for him to stop; and the monster that was growing inside of him which demanded him to dry the young woman’s life into oblivion._

_Harry could hear the young woman’s heart beat slower and slower. Then he felt a cold touch on his shoulder._

_“That’s enough, my boy. You have to stop before just before the heart gives up”, said his master._

_Harry felt a resistance from the monster inside him but his obedience to his master was stronger. He drew away from the young woman and faced his master._

_“Good boy” the master gave him a satisfied smile. “Now put her out of her misery”._

_And just like that––Harry did not even have the time to process his master’s order––his hands grabbed the young woman’s head and twisted it, breaking her neck._

_Harry heard his own voice screaming inside his head as he watched the lifeless body of the young woman fell down to the ground._

_The painful realisation that in that moment, Harry knew that he had become a monster._

* * *

 

 

“MASTER!!!”

Harry heard Eggsy’s voice calling for him in the distance.

“MASTER!!!” The voice got louder, this time with a fuzzy image of Eggsy’s face before him.

“MASTER, WAKE UP!!!” Harry felt an electric jolt and his eyes suddenly opened wide. Eggsy’s face was staring right in front him with an alarming concerned look.

“Master are you alright?” asked Eggsy. His voice was filled with worry.

“I…” Harry looked around and recognised the interiors. _I’m in my bed…_

He suddenly felt a warm embrace as Eggsy wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“You were screaming in your sleep, Master” Eggsy whimpered. “It was like you’re in so much pain. I couldn’t wake you up. I was so worried!!!” Eggsy’s embrace grew tighter.

Harry sighed as he began to realise what had happened. His hand reached for the back of Eggsy’s head and stroked it gently.

“I’m sorry to have waken you up, Eggsy” said Harry in a weak voice. He felt so tired. As if his energy was drained in the recollection of that night which he hated so much.

“No, master, don’t apologise. I’m here for you. It’s gonna be okay” Eggsy pleaded for his master to let go of his formality for once.

He then released his embrace and drew away to study his master’s face. He was shocked to find traces of fresh blood dripping from his master’s eyes.

“Master your eyes!!!”

Harry noticed the warm feeling on his cheek. He rubbed it and found stains of blood on his fingers. Harry stared at it with a plain face and then decided to get out of his bed.

Eggsy watched him with a mix of worry and confusion. “Master? Are you okay? Where are you—“

“I’m fine, Eggsy” he answered coldly on his way to his bathroom. Harry opened the tab and began cleaning the blood stain on his cheeks with the water. He scoffed at himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. It had been quite awhile since he last shed any tears _._

Eggsy waited at the bathroom’s door. “Master… you sure you’re alright?”

Harry wiped his face with a towel and then looked up with a calm smile. “I’m fine, Eggsy. Truly. Just had a bad dream”.

Eggsy pouted as if he still doubted Harry’s words. Harry took his time to recall the events that happened several hours ago. The moment that he had dreaded so much for the last 35 years of his immortal life.

He did not talk much to Eggsy after they had left the tunnel. There were only brief orders. Harry was not in the mood to talk, and Eggsy was kind enough not to demand an explanation. He understood him, he always had. Maybe that’s why Harry had softened up to the boy.

Harry looked at Eggsy, who was still standing at the door with a concerned face, and let out a sigh. _The boy deserved an explanation_. He walked up to him and put his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Let’s have a little chat, Eggsy” said Harry as he led the boy back to his bedroom.

Harry sat in his armchair and gestured at Eggsy to take a seat on his bed. He crossed his arms and stared at the window on the right side of the room.

“I know that you recognised the priest we met at the tunnel last night” he said plainly.

Harry could hear Eggsy jerked. “I—I didn’t, it was—“

“It’s alright, Eggsy. I’m not mad. I knew that you didn’t find the photograph on purpose” Harry turned to face Eggsy and watched his face filled with guilt. Harry contemplated for a moment, looking for the right way to tell his story.

“Do you know what’s the most painful curse for a vampire, Eggsy?” He looked up and stared at Eggsy in hollow. Eggsy just sat there, puzzled in silence.

“It’s not our inability to ever walk the earth under the sunlight again. No… One could eventually learn to live without it. History has proved that many has”. Harry paused and pushed back his hair with his hand. He turned his face towards the moonlit window again.

“We, vampires… are bound to have the _most ferocious_ thirst for our most beloved one” Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fingers on his arms.

“We are cursed with the natural instinct to feed and kill the ones we love the most” Harry tried his best to hold the tears from running down his eyes again. No, he had shed enough for a night.

“If I were to meet him 10 years ago, I would probably fed off him at first sight—I wouldn’t even hesitate…”

Harry trembled a little at the thought. He then let out a deep sigh and rubbed the temple of his head to calm himself. “Even last night… It took all of my strength to restrain myself from killing him”.

Harry recalled the sickening stirring in his stomach the moment he set his eyes on Merlin--the instant burst of burning thirst that shot through his throat, the bloodied pinch from the wound inflicted by his fangs as it penetrated his lips. There had not been a day where Harry had not missed Merlin, how he longed to feel the calming warmth of his old lover's mortal body against the his own, how much he wanted to kiss those lips which never fails to dance so beautifully with that rich Scottish brogue of his. But all of those feelings meant nothing the moment he breathed Merlin's scent––all of his humane affections were consumed by the cursed savage thirst of his old lover's blood.

Harry looked up to the young boy. Eggsy’s face was filled with sorrow, his eyes were teary. As a werewolf, Eggsy was able to develop a super sensitive bond with whomever he chose as his master. He could sense and even _faintly feel_ every single emotions that Harry has.

“Do you see now, Eggsy? I can’t ever be near him. And that’s why I... I had to be _firm_ with him. He would never stay away if he thought there is still a fiber of humanity left in me…” Harry paused. He felt a tear of blood escaping his right eye.

“I can't risk hurting him, Eggsy..." Harry turned his face away and made a desperate attempt to cover his face with his hands as his tears refused to stop pouring. "It will be easier if he sees me as a nothing but monster”.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s her status, Merlin?” asked Arthur in his ever-composed tone.

“She’s stable, sir. We just finished giving her a blood transfusion” said Merlin as he scribbled on his clipboard.

“She didn’t need that much, though. It seems that Harry didn’t take a lot from her” Merlin’s voice quivered a bit when he mentioned the name.

Arthur seemed to notice as he raised an eyebrow at him. Merlin had given him a brief report of what had happened. But they hadn’t had time to do a full debrief as Merlin was busy taking care of Roxy.

“Let’s head to the dining room and do a proper debriefing, then. I’ve had all the other knights gathered. We need to analyse the situation quickly” ordered Arthur.

“Yes, sir” said Merlin obligingly as he followed him out of the infirmary.

They spent the entire journey to the dining room in silence. Merlin tried to compose the report of the incident in his head but he kept getting distracted by the image of his old lover who had suddenly appeared after 35 years; the glowing blood red eyes, the snow white colour of his pale skin, the cold sensation of his touch. Merlin felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he recalled Harry’s last words to him.

 _What stands before you is nothing but a monster_.

The sound of the door creaking snapped Merlin back. Six of the Kingsman knights were already inside, seating comfortably in their respected chair. Merlin stood at the end of the table and waited for Arthur to take his seat.

“Gentlemen” said Arthur as he seated. “Thank you all for coming on such a short notice. As was previously broadcasted to you all, a very unfortunate and unexpected incident happened last night and it required our full attention. Merlin here will give you all the full report”.

Merlin nodded. “Glasses, gentlemen, please”. The video feed from Merlin’s glasses started playing on one of the paintings, and he started telling the knights everything that happened, from their encounter with the unfamiliar breed of vampire, to the unforeseen appearance of the former Galahad. There was a dark uncomfortable atmosphere forming in the room as the video started showing what the former Galahad had done to Lancelot. Some of the knights even looked disgusted, but Percival was furious. Merlin could see him clenching his fist on the table as he reported Lancelot’s current condition.

“Did he turn her?” asked Percival coldly. Merlin couldn’t make out his face as he was facing the table, as if trying to hide his expression.

“I don’t believe so” answered Merlin. Percival suddenly looked up and stared at Merlin for explanation. “He didn’t make her drink his blood. He didn’t even take that much blood from her” answered Merlin as he questioned Harry’s intention himself.

“We’ll that’s a bit odd, isn’t it? Why would he bite her if he only took a sip? What, for a snack or something?” asked the current Galahad, Charlie, who were one of the two newest Kingsman Knights along with Roxy.

Merlin then recalled the conversation that Harry had prior to the bite with his werewolf. “He said something about a venom…”

“Venom?” asked Percival. All the other knights looked intrigued as well. The video was dark, and even though Harry’s voice echoed clearly in Merlin’s ears that night, his voice was only heard as whispers in the video. So most of the Kingsmen could hardly see or hear anything.

“Lancelot was bitten by one of the unidentified vampires during the fight. The werewolf––Harry’s werewolf––was somehow able to sense it. And then Harry said something about how she was lucky that the venom hasn’t reached her heart yet” explained Merlin.

“Vampires don’t produce venom, Merlin” said Tristan from the end of the table.

“I know, but this is a new breed of vampire we’re talking about. They were stronger and faster than the ones we usually hunt. Even their way of feeding is different. What if…” Merlin suddenly realised another possibility.

“What if Harry was actually trying to save her?” he said weakly. He realised that the idea sounded insane and desperate, but it was his only hope to believe that there was still good left in Harry.

Percival slammed his fist on the table. “He fed off Roxy and almost choked you to death, and you think he’s trying to save her?! Wake the fuck up, Merlin!!! He’s a vampire!!!” shouted Percival.

“That’s enough”. Arthur intervened both men.

Percival settled himself back on his seat; his face was red with anger. Merlin straightened himself on the end of the table with his stoic face. All the other knights turned to Arthur, awaiting his next words.

“It’s best that we don’t jump into conclusion, given the fact that we know so little about this new type of vampire and the creature that our former Galahad had turned into,” said Arthur calmly.

“Wait, _former_ Galahad? Did you mean that he was one of us?!” asked Charlie.

“Yes, Charlie. Harry Hart held the title of Galahad before your predecessor”. There was a grim tone in Arthur’s voice. “He was deemed MIA 35 years ago. We all thought he was dead”.

 There was a bitter silence shared among them as Charlie, the youngest member present, looked around in confusion.

“We’re still going to kill him, right? I mean, former Kingsman or not, just as he said himself, he’s a monster now” asked Charlie to Arthur.

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. It was hard enough for him to accept the fact that Harry is now a vampire, but to _kill_ him? The thought sicken him.

“Galahad is right. Our single mission is to protect the Queen and Her country from any supernatural threat. Should Harry Hart prove himself to be a threat, it is then our undeniable duty to exterminate him at any cost” said Arthur while fixing his eyes at Merlin. All the knights obliged in silence.

“For now, we need to investigate this new type of vampire we’re facing. Merlin had mentioned that they are stronger and faster, so we need to be extra careful”. Arthur looked around the room, scanning his knights.

“I want all of you present in this room to look around the cities for these new vampires and try to catch one alive to be brought to the HQ for research. I want us to know their anatomy inside out—Merlin, maybe you can start by finding patterns on the missing person cases again, see if it leads anywhere” ordered Arthur.

“Yes, sir” said Merlin in servility.

“Galahad” called Arthur.

“Sir?” replied Charlie.

“You are the only knight whom Harry Hart had never been acquainted with. This gives you a chance to get close to him without triggering any suspicion”. An old photo of Harry Hart appeared on the painting. He was wearing the standard issue Kingsman glasses and double-breasted suit.

“Wait, that’s Harry Hart?!” asked Charlie in surprise. He was squinting his eyes at the screen, trying to get a better look.

“Have you seen him before, Galahad?” asked Percival.

“Well, yes, but—that’s Alistair Beaumont. He’s the son of a famous billionaire, Alexander Beaumont. I met him at a party in France just last month!” said Charlie.

“That’s not possible!” exclaimed Tristan. “I would think the son of England’s 2nd richest man would never have gone under our radar”.

Merlin silently laughed at the irony. This was the kind of moments where he would be reminded of his place in Kingsman. Despite their glorious purpose, Kingsman was dominated by gentlemen of the upper class. Only just recently that they welcomed the first female knight in their history. Merlin was an exception as he was adopted by Chester, and _technically_ , he was just a Kingsman-trained Priest and not an official knight.

“I knew that Alexander had a son but I didn’t know that it was him” Arthur paused. “Come to think of it, I don’t think _anyone_ has ever seen Alexander’s son”.

“Exactly! It’s been said that the son was a very private person, didn’t like the limelight and that sort of thing. Some even said that he was disabled, hence the reclusiveness—but it’s all bollocks. I heard that he lives in Switzerland—wait, or was it Amsterdam” The knights listened to Charlie’s gossips attentively. Trying to extract the core information from the useless tidbits.

“Is it possible that Alexander is under Harry’ control? I’ve seen a couple of high level vampires that have the ability to control human’s minds” asked Gawain.

“Yes, but those are the old ones. The ones who have lived for more than a century” said Merlin. He had learned quite a few things about vampires throughout the last 35 years. How their powers evolved with the years and by the number of humans they consumed; their strength and weaknesses, and, their meal preferences.

“What if he consumed enough humans in 35 years to warrant him such powers that would be achieved in 100 years?” asked Tristan.

Merlin frowned at the thought. _Could Harry really be that much of a monster?_ The image of Harry’s glowing blood red eyes flashed in his mind again and Merlin jerked. The knights—trained to be aware of any miniscule move or sound—noticed and all turned to him, giving him a questioning look.

“Are you alright, Merlin?” asked Gawain.

“I’m fine” answered Merlin as he tried to hide the unsettling horror that had been irking him ever since he was reunited with Harry.

“I heard that he was supposed to attend the Cartier International Polo this afternoon. Wait, it’s supposed to be happening now, actually. I think you should be able to find some sort of livestream––” said Charlie.

Merlin tapped his clipboard and the screen changed into Kingsman’s private search engine. Merlin typed Harry’s pseudonym, switched from one link to another, and found a livestream feed. Charlie was most excited about it, as Merlin later on found out that he was supposed to be at the event if he were not called up on an emergency meeting. The reporter covering the event was mostly fixated on the celebrity attendees, interviewing mostly Hollywood artists. That was until she noticed the person that Kingsman was looking for.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you would not believe this. That, right there, is Alistair Beaumont! The only son and heir of Alexander Beaumont!!!” she pointed at a young man standing by himself with a cigarette on his hand near one of the tents. All the Kingsman watched in horror as they caught the sight of Harry Hart standing comfortably under the sunlight. Everyone around him seemed to put a subtle distance between them and the young man, but it was so apparent that everyone was entranced by his presence. Merlin could see the glistening eyes of the women standing behind him, and the whispering gestures made by the men.

“That’s impossible…” uttered Gawain in disbelief.

“How is he not burned to death by now?!” asked Tristan but no one could seem to find an appropriate answer. Their silence was broken by the reporter again.

“Look at how gorgeous he is, sporting a Tom Ford sunglasses and wearing what seems to be a light blue linen suit with a navy blue tie. I’m going to go over there and try to talk to him” the reporter squeaked with giddiness.

Just as the woman was walking towards him, the young man whom Merlin recognised as “Eggsy” showed up and stood beside Harry.

“That’s his werewolf servant” said Merlin. All the knights raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s the werewolf? He’s so young! He’s probably even younger than me” said Charlie.

“Gawain, can you read their lips?” asked Percival.

“I can try” said Gawain as he started watching the monitor carefully. Harry’s face looked a bit annoyed at his servant.

“Uhh. I think he said **_Eggsy,_ _didn’t I tell you to dress formally?_** and the boy said _is this not formal, master? –– **How could you possibly considered a vibrant colour-blocked jacket a formal attire? You look like a walking bloody Rubik’s cube!**_ –– _But the white shirt is formal innit?_ Gawain let out a chuckle as he finished.

“Are you sure they’re the same vampire and werewolf you met last night, Merlin?” Charlie sneered at him.

“Frankly, he looks like a 1st year Oxford student with his chav boyfriend”. The other knights had to fight hard to hold their snickers.

“Gentlemen” said Arthur in a commanding tone. “Can we please focus on the fact that we have a presumably high level vampire in our city that’s unaffected by the sunlight _and_ knows the full detail of all our standard procedures?!” He sounded a bit irritated.

Arthur’s remarks seemed to change the atmosphere of the room back to its grim nature. Merlin looked at the screen and found the reporter now standing across Harry with a mike pointed at him. He looked appropriately annoyed but was too polite to refuse the reporter. They talked about his purpose of visit and his plans throughout his stay in London.

“I’m here on business” Harry paused and gave her a smile. “It’s been lovely, but I’m afraid my father just called for me, so if you’ll excuse me”.

Harry walked past the journalist towards a tall white haired man in beige double breasted suit whom all the knights seemed to recognise at first glance. Merlin figured he must be Alexander Beaumont.

There was a vibrating sound. Charlie picked up his phone. “Oh, just got a text from my friend. Seems like he’ll be attending a charity auction tonight. I could get an invitation and follow him there” he said to Arthur.

Before Arthur could reply, Percival quickly added, “Sir, I think it would be unwise to let Galahad go on his own, allow me to help him on this. I could keep guard from distance”.

Arthur nodded. “Agreed. Merlin, please brief Galahad extensively about our target and set up a proper extraction strategy just in case the mission went wrong”.

He then turned to Percival and Galahad respectively. “I want this to be a _strictly_ information gathering mission. You two are not to engage the target with any kind of hostility, you understand me?”

Percival’s face went grim, but he nodded quickly in reply.

“Yes, sir” answered both Percival and Galahad.

“We need to assess Hart’s power before engaging in any sort of attack. With this new breed of vampires that we’re facing… I can’t risk any casualties”.

 

* * *

 

 

“Galahad, fix your tie to the left a bit. The footage is a bit slanted”, ordered Merlin over the comm.

Charlie did as told. He had been scouring the party for about half an hour now, and still no sight of _Harry Hart_. He didn’t mind it though, there were many attractive boys in the room, so he was more than happy to occupy himself by chatting with them.

Merlin had briefed him about the full details of Harry Hart’s past this afternoon, how he was Kingsman’s youngest recruit in history _and_ probably the strongest and most skilled of the knights during his time. But Charlie thought, he couldn’t be _that_ strong if he were so easily beaten by a vampire, could he?

Merlin also stripped Charlie off all the usual Kingsman standard gadgets. Instead of glasses, the micro camera was now placed in his bow tie. There’s also no signet ring, no exploding lighter, no umbrella, only the standard Kingsman modified Tokarev which was loaded with holified silver bullets.

He was also a bit offended that Merlin couldn’t stop telling him to be careful and keep a safe distance from Harry Hart as far as he could. Charlie might be one of the newest member of Kingsman, but he’s not an amateur. Surely he could take down _one_ vampire, even if he was a former Kingsman.

Charlie paused at the thought. He couldn’t imagine how his fellow knights must be feeling right now, what, with their old comrade showing up after 35 years as the very creature they all despise and hunt. Percival and Merlin seemed to be the ones who took it harder than the rest.

Charlie had never seen Percival looked so furious. He was so used to Percival’s seamless and silent demeanor—his constant cold expression, his quietness—that it was quite unsettling to witness him being loud and emotionally physical. Charlie could understand him though, after all, it was his own niece that Hart hurt. The man cared for Roxy like his own daughter.

Merlin, however, Charlie still couldn’t figure out. The way he almost seemingly defended Hart. It was as if he still believed that Hart was not a monster. _Maybe they were close friends_ , thought Charlie. _Or maybe it’s just the classic priest naivety. They’re always being too nice._

Merlin was not popular in the Kingsman circle. His place in the organization was a unique one. He went through the same training as all of the knights, and yet Arthur only ordained him as a “priest”. He never really said why Merlin didn’t get the knighthood, but everyone knew all too well that it was because of Merlin’s “common” background.

“Wait, stop” ordered Merlin over the comm. “12 o’clock. Target has arrived”.

Charlie looked over and there Hart was, walking down the main staircase gracefully in a midnight blue tuxedo. There was an instantaneous pause in the ballroom. Everyone turned their gaze towards him—entranced in his grace. And Charlie was no exception. He felt like he’d never seen a more beautiful man in his life before. He couldn’t understand it. He didn’t feel this way when he first saw his photo. It was like there was some sort of invisible magnet that was polarizing the air and attracting everyone’s attention to him.

“Stay focus, Galahad” Charlie snapped as he heard Merlin’s voice in his ears.

“A high level vampire has a natural ability to cloud the judgement of humans around him to lure them into becoming his prey. So you need to focus your mind and fight his charm as hard as possible” explained Merlin.

Charlie shook his head and tried to clear his mind. “Roger that, thanks Merlin”.

Charlie tried to keep a safe distance from Hart as he circled the room. His werewolf servant was by his side—now donning a more appropriate attire—in a simple black tuxedo. Although Charlie could see him being highly uncomfortable in the white silk shirt.

All the women in the room instantly crowded Hart, each pathetically trying to get a dose of his affection. Hart was being the most polite character you could expect from a gentleman. He charmingly greeted and chatted with all of them—briefly, but just enough to leave them satisfied.

After about half an hour of small chats, Hart took refuge in the balcony of the building, fleeing the crowd who seemed to endlessly begging for his attention.

“Do you think he’s here to look for a prey?” whispered Charlie subtly into the comm.

“I doubt it. If he were, he’d already have a feast by now. Everyone in that party was practically already offering their necks to him, but he didn’t seem to take any interest” answered Merlin.

“So this is probably just one of his obligatory billionaire chores from his father, isn’t it?” said Charlie as he walked stealthily to the middle of the room to get a glimpse of Hart, who was by then trying to light a cigarette in the balcony.

“Most probably” Merlin paused. “Or he just hasn’t found the right prey”.

Charlie thought over his options for a second. He’s not going to gain anything by just standing idly away from Hart like this. Without his glasses, he couldn’t magnify his view close enough to record the movement of his lips.

“I’m going to approach the target” said Charlie as he walked calmly towards the balcony.

“What?! No! Galahad stand down! Do not approach the target!” Merlin sounded worryingly surprised.

“We’re not getting any information just by watching him from afar, Merlin. It’s alright, I can handle a harmless conversation with him” protested Charlie.

“No, Galahad—we’re not even sure about his powers yet. What if he could read your mind?!”

Charlie scoffed. “That’s highly improbable, Merlin! It’d take more than century for them to develop that kind of ability. Hart is merely, what, a 30 something year old vampire?”

“Yes, but—“

“Relax, _priest_ ” said Charlie. Purposely calling Merlin’s status to remind him of his place, as other knights often do whenever Merlin started to annoy them.

Charlie finally made it to the balcony just as Hart was lighting his cigarette.

“Dreadful party, isn’t it?” Charlie tried to use his most charming posh tone.

Hart flicked his eyes at him. Carefully studying his face for a micro second before composing himself to execute the proper decorum of the exchange.

“Quite”, answered Hart plainly as he puffed a smoke.

“You were too kind to grant them your precious time out of politeness. I hope you do not grant me the same, I’d hate to be the product of such pity. If you wish to be left alone, do say so and I won’t waste any of your time” Charlie ended his words with a respectful smile.

Hart had been bombarded with cheap gratification and adulation throughout the evening, it was _strategic_ for Charlie to approach him with some sort of self-respect and ego to oneself, so that he could stand out from the rest.

And it worked. Hart gave him a sharp look behind the puffy smoke, and then let out a graceful smile. As if rewarding Charlie’s smart countenance.

“I do have to admit it’s wasteful to enjoy this lovely cigarette out here all by myself” Hart’s tone was getting faintly playful as he took out a case of cigarettes from inside his jacket to offer one to Charlie.

Charlie politely accepted the invitation and Hart charmingly offered to light his cigarette.

“If it’s not for your boyfriend, I would have saved you from those hysteric girls sooner, you know” said Charlie as he smirked at Hart.

Hart’s face was struck by a light surprise as he raised an eyebrow at the mention of his werewolf servant as “boyfriend”, which Charlie intently did to spark the moment.

Hart let out a soft self-deprecating chuckle. “He’s not my boyfriend” he said while stealing a small pause to suck in the smoke. “Though I’d be a bloody lucky chap if he were—no, he’s actually my assistant”.

Charlie was a man who knew full well the kinds of assets he possessed. He knew how to measure his physical attraction in comparison to everyone in the room, he knew when to pull or _not_ pull the strings—and he’s properly confident.

And for some reason Charlie didn’t sense the magnetized pull that clouded him the first time Hart arrived. _I must have grown immune to it_ , thought Charlie. _See, Merlin shouldn’t have to worry too much_.

“Then he wouldn’t mind me stealing you like this for awhile?”

“I would think not” Hart turned towards him so they were facing each other directly. His gaze then softly explored Charlie’s visage in the most subtle and polite way, while properly informing its subject of his attraction.

“You have the advantage on me, sir—as you’d probably already know my name. And yet, you haven’t granted me the privilege of knowing yours” Hart smiled at Charlie in the most sophisticated way possible.

 _Handsomely polite and yet subtly alluring_. If Hart weren’t a vampire, Charlie would probably really fall for him. Alas, as Merlin said, he needed to focus. He couldn’t risk letting his guard down for a second.

“Edward De Vere” said Charlie as he offered his hand.

“Edward…” Hart welcomed Charlie’s hand. To Charlie’s surprise, Hart’s hand was humanely warm and soft. As Hart’s hand gently caressed his, he slowly leaned closer to him that their cheeks almost touched.

“It’s awfully crowded here, don’t you think?” whispered Hart to his ear. “What do you say we head upstairs so we could get to know each other a little more privately?” His voice felt like velvet in Charlie’s ears.

“Galahad! GET OUT OF THERE! Get away from him––He’s luring you into his control! You need to clear your mind. Focus on my voice!” shouted Merlin over the comm.

 _You’re wrong, Merlin_. Charlie was perfectly clear headed. Hart’s invitation was very much captivating, _yes_ , but it was no more binding than the normal courting of any posh chaps that Charlie was accustomed with. He was very much in control of his own mind.

“My, my, I didn’t know you could be this forward Mr. Beaumont” flirted Charlie.

“Is that a yes, then?” asked Hart.

“It’d be quite rude to refuse such a kind invitation, would it not?” answered Charlie as he tried to shut away Merlin’s loud order in his ears.

Hart smiled at him. There was some softness to it that for a second Charlie felt a sort of light feeling stirring inside him. Hart lead him through the stairs and up the second floor where he ushered Charlie into a room that appeared to be a study. The room was dark, with only strings of streetlight peeking through the window.

Charlie was halfway admiring the Edwardian bookshelves that were decorating every surface of the room when Hart’s soft lips were immediately on his, hot and lustful. Charlie took a cautious microsecond to check if he’s still in control of his own mind before deciding to abandon his hesitation and returned Hart the same pleasure.

In his mind, Charlie thought of the many possible scenarios of how the evening would go. How far was he willing to go? How intimate? The thought slightly sickened him, but somehow he could not stop enjoying Hart’s dancing tongue inside his mouth. Charlie slowly felt a growing blinding euphoria within him. He could feel himself wanting more of Hart. His hands started to creep into Hart’s neck and down to his collar. Within seconds Charlie had Hart against the bookshelf, suit stranded on the floor, collars untied, revealing soft—yet beautifully sculpted chest. Charlie didn’t even think, all he knew was that he wanted to devour the beautiful creature that was pinned down in front of him.

But then Charlie started to hear a blurred echo in his ears. The echo distracted him, slowing down his pulse.

“CHARLIE!!!” shouted the voice, now loud and clear.

Charlie jerked at the calling of his name. “CHARLIE, SNAP OUT OF IT!!! CHARLIE!!!”

It was Merlin. Charlie took a wobbly step back from Hart. His mind was still fuzzy from the exhilaration it went through just seconds ago.

Just as Charlie started regain his consciousness, he heard a dark chuckle coming from Hart.

“Are they shouting in your ears now?” said Hart in his dark velvety voice. His gold iridescent eyes glowed in the darkness of the room.

Charlie watched the shadow formed by the curving of his lips. “What a shame, I was just starting to enjoy it... _Charlie_ ”.

Charlie’s pulse suddenly raced at the mention of his name. His hands instantly reached for his Tokarev inside his jacket in reflex.

Hart smirked at him and cold sweats started to drip through Charlie’s temple as his hand came up empty. His gun was nowhere to be find.

“Now, do you really think you could fool me just by taking off your glasses and that stupid little signet ring of yours?”

Charlie’s body trembled as he felt the hidden viciousness in Hart’s velvety voice. He wanted to jump at him and get the hell out of there, but his limbs felt like they had turned into stone.

Hart—who seemed to expect the horrified reaction on Charlie’s face after realising that he was then under the complete control of the vampire’s power—cracked up a devilish smile at him.

“You were such an arrogant little boy” said Hart in a soft silky voice as his cold hand gently cupped Charlie’s right cheek. “to think that you could be in full control of your own mind before me”.

Charlie’s eyes widened in shock. _He could read my thoughts?!_

Hart sneered. “Of course I could, _little boy_. Your thoughts were so loud, I could hear it even before I entered this building”.

His hand traced Charlie’s wavy hair gently. Charlie jerked at the cold sensation of the vampire’s touch when it reached the back of his neck. Hart’s face was then mere inches away from him. His glowing gold eyes pierced into Charlie’s like a laser.

“Did the Kingsman think I wouldn’t have possessed such power because of my age?” whispered Hart.

 _Yes…_ Answered Charlie in his mind as his lips were unable to move—frozen in Hart’s control.

Hart scoffed. “Typical”, said the vampire as his hand continued to trace Charlie’s skin.

“And I bet it was dear old Chester who thought it would be a brilliant idea to send an _inexperience_ little boy like you to face me”. Hart looked so insulted that his expression seems disgusted.

“He might as well send you here on a silver platter. But…” Hart paused as he leaned to smell Charlie’s scent. The young knight’s heart raced rapidly as he felt the vampire’s warm breath breezing his throat—dreading the inevitable moment Hart would sink in his fangs into his skin.

“Merlin, I have a clear shot. I need your call”. Percival’s voice was suddenly heard over the comm. Snapping Charlie out of his terror.

 _Fucking shoot him already, Percy!!!_ Thought Charlie aloud in his head.

“I—“ before Merlin could answered him, Hart retreated himself slowly, but leaving his right hand still lingering on Charlie’s throat.

As his lips curved—forming a devilish smile again, his finger drew a line on Charlie’s throat—as if following the path of the vein on Charlie’s neck.

“Fortunately for you, I don’t find you quite appetising”. The vampire grinned, baring his then long fangs at Charlie.

“You certainly don’t smell as tasty as that little _female_ friend of yours”. Hart let out a soft chuckle as he seemed to recollect his encounter with Roxy. Charlie could feel himself fueled with anger as he watched Hart’s predatory expression.

“Now that little girl… was delicious”.

Before Charlie could gather up the strength to fight off Hart’s control so he could smack him off right on his teeth, breaking those disgusting fangs of his—a silenced shot broke through the study’s window and pierced straight into Hart’s head—sending splatters of blood to Charlie’s face.

“No!!!” screamed Merlin in the comm.

 _Percival!_ Thought Charlie as he watched Hart’s body losing its balance after the impact. Charlie tried to turn his head towards the window but found his limbs still frozen. As he pondered in confusion, a low and dark chuckle echoed around the room.

Charlie watched in horror as Hart’s body slowly regained its composure. _Can’t be!!! That was a silver bullet shot! How is he still alive?!_ protested Charlie in horror. The moonlight from the window lit his then bloodied face, making the stain appeared black. His golden eyes had then turned crimson red.

The moonlight carved a slowly curving shadow on Hart’s face, forming his signature wicked smile.

“There you are, Percival…” said Hart with a voice so low, it was almost like a growling whisper that vibrated through the air.

Within a few seconds, a sound of hard object cracking and bumping was heard through the comm, followed by Percival’s exasperated grunt.

Charlie wanted to shout and ask his senior if he was alright, but Hart still had him in full control. Instead, it was Merlin who cried out Percival’s name.

“Percival!!! What happened?!”

There was a tense silence which lasted for a few seconds, and finally broken by a sound of hard thump.

“Percival?!” asked Merlin worriedly.

“’Fraid your mate can’t answer you right now, bruv”, said an unfamiliar voice.

Charlie silently gasped at the reply. _Not another Kingsman! Not for saving me!!!_

“No worries tho’, I only put him to sleep so he won’t harm my master—you okay there, Master Harry?”

For a second there Charlie almost forgot that the vampire was still standing right in front of him. Charlie stared at the blood stained face but found no trace of wound or bullet hole on his temple.

Charlie went agape. Not only that Hart was able to walk in daylight without so much of a rash, the vampire was hardly harmed by the silver bullet!

And silver bullet wounds on supernatural creatures were supposed to heal slower than the normal one. The last time Charlie put one on a newborn vampire, it took them almost an hour to heal the flesh wound. The hole on Hart’s temple was already recovered within a minute.

The vampire smiled at Charlie, bemused by the horrified look on his face.

“It’s unlike Percival to be so emotionally impulsive, is he closely related to the girl?” asked Hart.

 _She’s his fucking niece, you bastard. She’s his only family!_ said Charlie inside his head, knowing that Hart would be able to read his mind just fine.

For a second there Charlie almost thought that he saw contemplation flashed in the vampire eyes—almost a reactive guilt, in fact. But whatever it was, Hart quickly hid it all. Within a blink of an eye, he was back to his cold ferocious self.

“Well, I guess Percival should know better than to let a fragile girl like her to be out hunting vampires twice her strength”. Hart’s tone was stoic and judgmental.

Charlie bit his lips out of anger. _How dare he called Roxy fragile?!_

Hart sighed. “Listen, _boy_. I don’t have time for your petty little feelings nor whatever agenda Arthur has by sending you here”.

The vampire paused to scan Charlie for a second. “You’re live-streaming our conversation back to Kingsman, I presume?”

This time, Charlie was not that surprised. Merlin had warned him that Hart would know all the basic Kingsman SOP. Charlie gave him a little nod.

“Good. Now, let me make this _perfectly_ clear: I came back to London on _business_. I have no intention on imposing any harm to Kingsman—or _any_ humans living in this city” said Hart sternly.

_Yeah, right. As if we could believe that._

Hart flicked an offended look to Charlie. He grimaced, and his eyes changed into a crimson red shade again as he moved in closer to Charlie.

“Trust me, _little boy_ , if I had wanted to do any harm… You and the whole bloody Kingsman roundtable would already be _dead_ by now”.

Hart’s threat came with a horrifying echoed growl. Charlie felt like his energy was being sucked out of him as he stared into Hart’s blood red eyes.

“So for your own sake, _stay the fuck away from me_. All of you.”

Charlie gulped in fear. There was something about the vampire’s presence that made him feel like he’s suffocating. Satisfied that he had made his point, Hart slowly backed away. And Charlie could swear that he was hallucinating—but Hart’s body started to fade into black smoky dust and the vampire vanished into thin air right before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make up Eggsy's jacket. Adidas ACTUALLY had that kinda of design sold a several months ago lol: http://bit.ly/1QvAcYM As I was browsing, in my mind I was just like, "Right, let's find the tackiest design for Eggsy" lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Roxy tries to talk about what had happened. Merlin and Harry couldn't stop remembering their shared past. A surprised attack on the headquarter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This draft had been sitting in my files FOR 2 DAMN YEARS. God... So sorry. Anyway, with the release of Kingsman 2 trailer, hence arose my spirit for this fandom again. Don't know if I could finish the fic, but since I've written it this far, I might as well post it.

****Merlin restlessly dashed to the entrance of the shuttle pod as it opened to reveal a grim-faced Charlie—quite apparently still shaken about his encounter with Harry—and a ferociously bitter Percival.

“Are you two alright?” asked Merlin worriedly. 

Percival walked pass Merlin, coldly ignoring the question. He settled to place his sniper case on Merlin’s table. Having trained himself all these years to deal with each knight’s eccentric ways of being a tosser, Merlin chose to direct his attention to Charlie, who looked like he needed a hot cup of chocolate to calm himself down––which, not coincidentally, was readily prepared at Merlin’s hand.

 

“Here you go, lad. Drink this, it’ll calm you down” said Merlin as he handed the cup to Charlie. 

“Merlin… I…” said Charlie with a chagrined expression. 

“It’s alright, lad” Merlin gave Charlie a calm understanding look. Charlie could be an annoying stuck up posh brat most of the times, but Merlin knew the boy had a kind heart underneath all of that snobbishness. At times, he even reminded him of Harry. _Lord knows how much of an arrogant_ _arsehole_ _Harry Hart could be in his young_ _days_.  

“Most important thing is you’re safe now. Come on, drink up” said Merlin as he led Charlie to follow Percival, who was then already standing in front of the monitor, waiting for Merlin. 

“I’ve prepared one for you too” Merlin gestured to the cup sitting on his desk. 

“Thank you, but unnecessary” answered Percival plainly. His face was as cold as ice, with a tinge of resolute vindictiveness. “Can you play Galahad’s feed from the mission?” 

Merlin sighed. “Yes, of course. Give me a second” said Merlin as he took a seat in front of the monitor and started typing away on his keyboard.  

Percival was angry and Merlin could clearly sense it. They had been working for more than 30 years now. Percival was recruited only a year after Harry, and though they were not the best of friends––nor were they close enough to share about each other’s feelings or problems––Percival was there when Merlin lost Harry. He was the one who helped him cope—in his own _unique_ way, of course. You would never catch Percival showing any kind of affection or feelings toward any living human being—no, he’s way too detached and professional for that. 

 

But Merlin still remembered the dreadful night when Arthur officially ended the search to find Harry and deemed him to be MIA. He was so furious at Arthur for not trying harder, for not having the patience to wait a little longer. Harry had sacrificed his life too many times for the sake of Kingsman to be forgotten that fast. He wanted to scream at Arthur and punch the old bastard in the face, but Percival—or Martin, as Merlin would call him outside the HQ—stopped him. It was as if the man could sense the stirring anger that was about to explode inside him.

  

 _Merlin felt a strong grip on his shoulder that froze him on his feet. Percival was beside him, facing Arthur––who was sitting in front of them––with his signature stoic face._  

 _“We fully understand and agree with your decision, Arthur._ ** _Merlin and I_** _, will inform the rest of the Knights_ _about it”, said Percival as he turned his face to Merlin. Looking at hi_ _m with a cold sympathetic look—_ _a combination of expression that Merlin had never seen on his face before_ _—his grip was still hard on Merlin’s shoulder_ _._  

 _“Let us not waste any more of Arthur’s time, Merlin” said Percival as he_ _slowly release_ _d_ _his grip on Merlin’s shoulder and gently swayed Merlin in motion to the door._  

 _Percival lead him to_ _down the hallway, silently walking beside him as they made their way_ _to the grass. The two gentlemen stopped, as if able to read each other’s mind that they needed to take a moment. For a few min_ _utes, they just stood there, silently admiring_ _the falling snow that started to cover up the grass._  

 _Then Percival reached into his jacket and took out a case of cigarette_ _. He took one for himself and offered the case to_ _Merlin._  

 _Merlin inhaled long and deep, as if hoping the smoke could ease away the pain in his heart._ _His lips quivered as he exhaled._  

 _“Thank you…” Merlin’s voice cracked as teardrop starting to escape his eyes. “…Martin”._  

 _Percival did not say a word, nor did he give Merlin a flick of a glance. The gentleman knew Merlin wouldn’t want_ _him to_ _see_ _him_ _in his weakest moment._  

Ever since that, Merlin had regarded Percival as not only the most respectful and kindest knight, but also a _friend_. He had learnt to accept Percival’s cold nature and to notice the miniscule details of feelings and affection in his ever so distant mannerism.  

Roxy was all Percival had. He was completely against her joining Kingsman, but the girl was so adamant that even Percival couldn’t do anything. He tried his damnedest to train her and prepare her for the horror that every Kingsman knights had to face out there. But in truth, there is no training in the world, nor any exceptional talent a human could possibly have, that could prepare anyone for the monsters that terrorize every dark corner of this world. _Not even Harry…_  

Merlin took in a long painful gulp as the name popped up in his mind again. _Harry…_ He tried to focus his mind and typed faster, but every click he made only led him closer to Harry’s image as it appeared on every thumbnail frames in Charlie’s feed. 

 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Martin?” asked Merlin as he tried to distract himself from the nostalgia of his old lover that kept creeping back into his head. 

Percival shot him a sharp look at the mention of his Christian name, as if telling the priest of the intolerable inappropriateness that he had committed. 

“I’m fine, _Merlin_ ” answered Percival, looking deadly furious. “The werewolf only knocked me unconscious—Now can you play the goddamn feed or not?!” 

They exchanged a silent glance for couple of seconds. Merlin wanted to give the man a moment to sink in his emotions and allowed him to regain his reasons. Percival let out a deep sigh at the end, silently regretting his outburst. 

“Here you go” said Merlin softly as he clicked on Galahad’s feed. 

 

They watched the footage again and Merlin could feel the hair on his back standing as he stared into Harry’s glowing Crimson Red eyes. The footage from Roxy’s feed was dark and blurry, as it was recorded inside the blasted London underground tunnel. But this footage… Merlin was able to witness every bit of details and complexions on Harry’s face. 

 

It never failed to amaze him, how strikingly unchanged Harry’s face was. It was as if Merlin was looking at an animated version of Harry’s old photograph. His skin was as smooth and tight as it was 35 years ago, handsomely lining his beautifully cut jaw. The hidden dimples in his cheeks were still there, shyly revealed only when he’s smiling, as his polished face stubbornly refused to show any creases in absence of emotion. Merlin could remember how much Harry used to complain about how plain his face was, and that he could do with a wrinkle or two. 

 

Merlin suddenly felt like his heart was torn apart as old images started to flash in his head. He could see it like it was yesterday. How Harry’s head was lying comfortably on his lap as they sat under a tree near the lake in Harry’s estate. They had just finished a mission, killing a vampire who was terrorizing a village in Ireland. 

 _“Harry…”_  

 _Harry looked up to see Merlin. “Yes, Sean?”_ _The young man smiled._ _Merlin blushed as the sight of th_ _e adorable dimples decorating his soft pink cheeks._  

 _“Arthur will be looking for us_ _,_ _you_ _know”_ _,_ _replied Merlin, trying his damnednest_ _to ap_ _pear calm in front of his lover._  

 _The young man grunted._ _“The old man can wait_ _. We haven’_ _t had ti_ _me to ourselves for weeks!_ _”._  

 _Harry suddenly sat up and turne_ _d to face Merlin_ _. His pearly brown eyes stared_ _lovingly at him_ _as his hand reached to_ _stroke Merlin’s face._ _He took his time to_ _enjoy the sight of Merlin blushing, then_ _gently leaned forward to plant a warm kis_ _s._  

 _“_ _I miss you”_ _._  

 _Sean could_ _feel_ _his face getting warm—_ _and ju_ _dging by_ _how Harry wa_ _s barely holding his snicker—he bet his face must be as red as cherry right now._  

 _“Stop looking at me like that_ _!” protested Merlin as he turned his face away._ _Throwing of_ _f Harry’s hand from his face._  

 _The young man le_ _t out a soft chuckle. Harry Hart was an arrogant little posh bastard_ _who_ _knew exactly how to sweep Merlin off his feet and neve_ _r hesitated to use any chance he could get_ _to_ _do it—and most of the time in all_ _the wrong places, and almost_ ** _always_** _at the wrong time._  

 _But he was an arrogant little posh bastard_ _whom Merlin had fallen in love with. He could never understand_ _how_ ** _or why_** _—_ _and despite_ _the fact that their r_ _elationship was forbidden by the church_ _—he just couldn’t resist him._ _He couldn’t resist_ _the_ _urge t_ _o ruffle his slicked_ _Kingsman-styled_ _hair so he could play with his curls,_ _or h_ _ow often he wanted to stroke_ _the dimple lines on his cheeks every time_ _he bloody smiled._  

 _Harry_ _placed his fingers on Merlin’_ _s cheek and gently turned_ _it to face_ _him. As he teasingly stared at him_ _like a lost puppy_ _,_ _H_ _arry slowly_ _plucked his clerical collar_ _._  

 _“Don’t you miss me too, Sean?”_  

 ** _This posh bastard_** _. M_ _erlin lunged at him, both hands cupping the young man’s face_ _,_ _tongue devouring the inside of his mouth._ _Harry let out a moan as his hands started to_ _undress Merlin’s black robe._  

 _Merlin pulled aw_ _ay for a moment to stared at Harry_ _with his big green eyes._  

 _“Of course I miss_ _you_ _,_ _you_ _annoying_ _tosser_ _”._  

 

* * *

 

Harry gently traced his lips with his fingers as he recalled the warmth of his old lover’s kiss. He stared longingly outside the window, bathing his face in the sunlight that graced through his study’s window. 

 _It was around this t_ _ime of the year, wasn’t it, Sean?_ He said to himself while letting out a small chuckle. Harry gently rubbed his temple and leaned on the window as he tried to shake the memories away. _Out of all t_ _he memories, why does it have to be that one?!_ Harry grunted at the cruel joke God was playing on him. 

He knew better than to remember his time together with Merlin. Though the memories were sweet, the recollection would only end in pain and bitterness. So Harry always tried to forget about him. 

Although now, forgetting Merlin would seem like an impossible feat, with both of them having to meet again after all these years. As Harry had the chance to feel his old lover’s warm skin again, to listen to his deep Scottish brogue, to stare once again into those big green eyes, and to witness how handsomely time has aged him through the years. 

“MASTER!!!” Eggsy stormed the room—looking disgruntled and waving around a tabloid in his hand—snapping Harry out of his deep thoughts. 

Harry sighed. “Yes, Eggsy?” 

“Look at this!!! LOOK!!! I can’t fucking _believe_ they actually printed this!” exclaimed Eggsy as he impatiently handed the tabloid to Harry. 

“Reclusive billionaire’s son on a date night with unknown boyfriend” Harry read the headline of the specific page that Eggsy ordered him to see. 

“BOYFRIEND!!! How could they think I’m your boyfriend?! I mean what if me mum saw that?!” protested Eggsy. His face looked so horrified. “Oh God, what if Daisy—“ 

“Well, you can’t really blame them, Eggsy. You do follow me around everywhere—and _quite closely_ most of the times” Harry answered calmly. 

“Yea but how could they even think that I’d be attracted to someone like you?!—I mean, no offense, Master. You’re good lookin’ and all, but you’re not my type!” 

“Oh _really_?” asked Harry curiously, starting to feel just a tad bit offended by the boy’s bold statement.  

“So you think there is no way that you could be interested in me? Not even a faint of attraction?” Harry smiled as he crossed his arms against his wide chest. 

“Well, I guess you’re kinda handsome… and the vampire charm thing works on the humans and all, but it don’t do nothin’ on me. You’re just not my type, Master. You’re a bit too soft and pretty”. Harry could see that Eggsy was trying his best not to offend his feelings—it was entertaining. 

Harry let out a soft chuckle. “Is that so?” He sneered at Eggsy as he’s deciding whether to _play_ with the boy a little and teach him some lesson. 

“Yea, I mean, sorry—but I just prefer the more rugged and manly type, you know?” 

 _That’s it._ _He needs_ _the lesson._  

Harry leaned his back on the window sill, took a deep breath, then in a blitz, locked his sharp gaze on Eggsy. The young man was jolted back on his feet a little, clearly caught off guard. 

“Master… wh—“ Eggsy’s words were interrupted as the young man suddenly let out a groan.  

His face turned red in almost an instant, jaws clenched, and he started panting. “M-mas—“ Eggsy stopped himself again and let out a low moan. 

Harry could clearly see the growing bulge inside his pants as Eggsy’s eyes now locked on him, his face mirroring a mixture of lustful yearning and confusion. Harry gave him a teasing smile and decided to crank up the lesson a notch and ended it quickly, _No need to torture the boy_ _._  

Eggsy let out a rapturous moan, his fingers clawing on his knees as he struggled to stay on his feet.  

“FUCK!!!” exclaimed Eggsy. Harry chuckled at the sight and Eggsy’s body started to shudder violently. 

“What’s the matter, Eggsy?” asked Harry teasingly. He knew that Eggsy was close, so he decided to pick up the pace, letting go a bit more of his _charm_. 

Eggsy let out a high whine, then his knees gave up, orgasm knocking the life out of him, and he fell kneeling on the floor—with his forehead resting on the concrete. 

Harry could hear Eggsy’s pulse still beating loudly. He closed his eyes and focused his mind, finding a resolute moment to lock away his vampire charm again. Once he made sure that it’s properly repressed, he started to make his way to the boy, and settled to kneel beside him. Harry gently put his hand on Eggsy’s back. 

The boy slowly looked up, staring at Harry with a look of horrified confusion. Harry replied him with a satisfied and teasing devilish smile. 

“I’m _everybody’s_ type, Eggsy” Harry whispered into his ear, channeling the last bit of his charm in every syllables, making the hair on Eggsy’s back stood on end. 

Eggsy whimpered, he took a deep breath and struggled to make out some words in between his panting. 

“All… all this time... Y-you…?” 

“I constantly repress it, of course”. Harry grinned, showing off Eggsy his fangs. “Can’t go around giving people spontaneous orgasm every time I walk pass them, can I?” 

Harry laughed as he rose back to his feet. “Let this be a lesson for you, Eggsy”. 

He took a last glance at the young boy—whose face was then resting on the floor, clearly regretting everything he had said earlier—then walked himself to the door, still grinning with winning satisfaction. 

“Oh, and Eggsy, I have a task for you—but I guess, you ought to clean yourself up first”. 

Harry laughed as he went out of the room leaving Eggsy still kneeling on the floor, properly wet and drained out of adrenaline. Eggsy grunted in annoyance. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Arthur’s going to end me, isn’t he?” asked Charlie timidly as he walked in between Merlin and Percival along the hallway on their way to meet Arthur. 

Merlin raised a brow at him. Slightly bemused to see the usually arrogant lad now scared shit. 

“Don’t be daft, lad. I’ve seen many knights before you done much more ridiculous mistakes”. 

“Much worse than disobeying a direct order and ended up snogging a vampire?” 

Merlin shot him a cold glare. “Trust me. Much, _much_ worse”.  

He remembered Harry once blew up his cover because he refused to wear a tight leather pants as a part of disguise. _They’re one of worst_ _human-i_ _nvented atrocities in history_ _, Sean!_ he said. The arsehole almost got his entire blood drained if Percival didn’t come to save him. 

Merlin squinted his eyes at the thought. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to shush the memories away. It’s getting worse every time. Every little thing he saw would jolt back a certain vivid memory of Harry. It’s like he could not escape him. 

Merlin suddenly paused. _Am I in his control? No, no, I can’t be_ _… Would Harry—_  

Percival opened the door to Arthur’s room, the creaking sound of Edwardian door snapped Merlin from his thoughts. 

Inside the room, Arthur sat gracefully in his classic oak wood chair with a glass of brandy ever present on the table, and a freshly put out cigar on the ashtray. 

“About bloody time. We’ve been waiting for you lot” said Arthur coldly. His flicked a sharp gaze at the three of them, but Merlin knew it was Charlie who felt most like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Though Merlin would lie if he said that he didn’t feel a tad bit the same. It was one of Arthur’s best talents, to make everyone around him feel like they had created a clusterfuck of mistake even though they hadn’t done anything yet. 

“ _We_ , sir?” asked Percival, which triggered Merlin’s curiosity right at the same time as he noticed a human-shaped shadow on the floor, coming from the right side of the room where the fireplace was located. 

“Yes, this is Matteo. He’s a representative from The Iscariot of Vatican. Sir, these are Merlin, our resident priest; and two of our knights; Galahad and Percival” said Arthur as he gestured to the gentleman standing beside the fireplace. 

The man was tall, around Merlin’s height. He had dark drown hair, and his glasses reminded Merlin of the one Gregory Peck used in To Kill a Mockingbird. The man—whom Merlin guessed was in his late 30s—stepped forward and offered his hand. Merlin, who was standing nearest to him, took it first, then Charlie and Percival afterwards. 

“Pleasure to meet you, gentlemen” said the man with a delicate Italian accent. 

“Matteo here came all the way from Vatican to share with us some information about the new breed of vampire that you’ve encountered, Merlin. Apparently the cases started a few months earlier in Rome—Sir, maybe you can tell them about it?” said Arthur as he clicked on a remote which turned on the monitor above his fireplace. 

The man walked towards the monitor and turned to face Merlin, Galahad and Percival. 

“They first appeared around March, the first recorded case was on the 16th. Two of our men were tasked to investigate an abandoned house suspected to be inhabited by a couple of newborns. They were attacked on site and we lost contact”. Merlin could see a reflection of deep loss in the man’s face, his eyes were faintly hollow as he continued his story. 

“We decided to send another two men to help them—I was one of them—and when we got there…” The man paused, as if trying to suppress the recollection of the event. “They were already turned—they had these long tentacle—or tongue, whatever you want to call it. And they started attacking us and—“ Matteo looked up to glance at Merlin. 

“You must know this by now, sir, as you’ve faced them personally—they were _incredibly_ fast. Much faster and stronger than the normal ones. They can also heal themselves from wounds created by silver bullets”. The man let out a deep sigh. 

“How fast?” asked Merlin, reminded that Harry had quite the same ability. 

“How fast?” The man was taken aback, he didn’t quite expect that particular question. “Well… They were fully healed by the end of our fight, so I’m guessing around 30 minutes” answered Matteo. Merlin and Percival raised a brow and Charlie looked stunned. 

“Hart was faster…” said Charlie in a low voice, almost quivering. 

“Sorry?” asked Arthur. 

“Harry Hart, sir” Charlie tried to avoid Arthur’s eyes. “Percival shot him on the head with a silver bullet and he healed almost instantly. It was like the bullet had no effect on him at all!” 

“Is this true?” Arthur turned to Merlin. 

“Yes, sir. We just reviewed Galahad’s feed again. It seems that Harry is immune to silver bullets” answered Merlin.  

He tried to appear as stoic and calm as possible, but even someone with 35 years of experience dealing with monstrous beings like him, would still have a hard time watching his old lover now turned into a monster who seemed to be able to defy the laws of the supernatural world. 

“I’m sorry… but who is this Hart you’re talking about?” Matteo stepped forward, politely demanding an explanation from Arthur. 

Arthur, who seemed to have forgotten that Matteo—an outsider, an Iscariot agent—was present in the room too; looked a little unsettled as he now was forced to decide whether to tell an agent from their Catholic counterpart that his own organization was compromised—that one of their own had now become the monster who seemed to pose an increasingly alarming threat. 

“Harry Hart is a high level vampire who just recently came into town. Merlin here accidentally bumped into him while on mission tracking the new breed of vampires in one of the underground tunnels” answered Arthur with a composed and diplomatic tone. 

Percival raised a brow and Merlin could see Charlie trying his best to hide his surprise at Arthur’s intentional dismissal of the details about Harry’s past as a Kingsman knight. 

“Is he the master of the newborns who were in the tunnel?” asked Matteo who didn’t seem to suspect anything out of the ordinary from Arthur’s answer. 

“It’s quite unlikely. When Merlin met him in the tunnel Hart and his werewolf seemed to be in opposition with the newborns” said Arthur. 

“They killed all of them” added Merlin. 

Matteo looked properly intrigued by the answers, and a little confused at the same time. “Werewolf?” He raised a brow at Merlin. 

“Yes, Harry seems to be in possession of a werewolf servant” said Merlin. 

Arthur reached for his remote again and played the feed from the tunnel on the monitor for Matteo. Having quite enough emotional turbulence for a day from Harry—not to mention arranging all the physical tests for Roxy to check that she’s still properly human—Merlin chose to avoid watching the monitor and focus his attention on the Iscariot agent. 

He took his time to observe the younger man who was dressed in a long dark grey coat, covering his black clerical robe. Unlike Kingsman, all Iscariot agents have to be ordained as priest in order to become a formal field agent. 

Despite having a harmless and gentle face, Merlin could tell that Matteo had been through enough battles. There were faint but evident scars on his face, and Merlin could feel the hardened surface of his palm as they shook hand—clearly the result of frequent combats. 

Merlin was observing the scars on Matteo’s face from the distance when he noticed a sudden flash of surprise on his complexion. Whatever that glimpse of reaction meant, the agent quickly hid it. Merlin held back his suspicion as Matteo turned to face the rest of the room. 

“He saved your agent. Why would he do that?” 

“What?! He fed off her!” Percival exclaimed reactively. 

“Well, yes. But—here let me—“ Matteo walked to Arthur’s desk and gestured for the remote. “Do you mind if I—?” 

“Not at all” Arthur handed the remote to him. 

Matteo rewinded the video to the moment when Harry was stroking Roxy’s chest. 

 _The venom has not reached your heart yet. You’re a lucky girl, Roxanne Abigail Morton_ _._  

“There”. Matteo turned to Percival, whose face was turning pale as he watched the disturbing scene being played again. 

“The new breed uses venom to turn their victims into one of them. It works almost like an infection”.  

Matteo pointed at the screen, “There, I’m guessing Hart was inspecting how far the venom has travelled through her bloodstream. If the venom has reached her heart, then it’s a point of no return. She would have been turned in less then 5 minutes”. 

“5 minutes?!” asked Merlin in surprise. 

“Yes. The speed is unbelievably fast—but I’ve seen it with my own eyes…” Matteo’s face suddenly turned grim. “In my first encounter with them, I witnessed my own partner turned into those vile creatures”. 

Matteo played the video again. Merlin was caught off guard as it showed Harry sinking his fangs into Roxy’s neck. He was ready to look away, but then Matteo paused it and turned to them. 

“Hart was sucking the venom out of her so it wouldn’t reach her heart” said Matteo as he stared directly into Percival’s eyes, as if already figuring out that Roxy mattered to him more than the rest of the group in the room. 

“We had theorised that this would be the most effective way to prevent the transformation, but we’ve never been successful in doing it ourselves”. Matteo took a pause and sighed. 

“Most of the times we couldn’t get the infected to a dialysis machine fast enough, in some cases little residue of the venom would remain and they would eventually make their way to the infected’s heart. In which case, the infected could turn about a day after the bite”. 

Matteo stepped closer to the monitor, squinting his eyes at the image. “This is actually the first time I’ve seen it worked”. 

He let out a tired chuckle and faced four Kingsmen again. “It’s a bit ironic, but I guess a vampire bite will do the trick”, he said with a self-deprecating smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

Roxy stared at her own reflection in the mirror as she pulled the collar of her pajama to reveal the bite mark that was left by the vampire on her neck. 

As she touched it, the vampire’s dark voice suddenly echoed in her ears again. _It is done now, Roxanne_. Her body shuddered as images of the vampire’s face crept back into her head—the glowing gold eyes that would occasionally turned blood red, his pale icy skin… _His gentle and beautiful face_. 

Roxy snapped as she was surprised by her own thought—ashamed that she let herself think about the vampire in _that_ way. Ever since she woke up—after being unconscious for a day—she couldn’t get the vampire out of her mind. What terrified her the most was the progression of her feelings towards the blasted creature. 

First, it was fear. After all, the man did sink his bloody fangs into her and sucked out God knows how much of her blood. Then as Roxy managed to pass Merlin’s physical test one by one—and was eventually declared that she was still a human—it developed into a tinge of gratitude. But now… 

Roxy grimaced at her own reflection. _Fuck it, I’m going to the gym!_ She said to herself, hoping that some boxing would distract her from her shameful thoughts. 

 

 

Roxy punched and kicked the punching bag like a mad man. Delivering punch after punch within seconds, each time harder. She was furious at herself. Her mind distraction strategy failed miserably. Each punch only jolted the memory stronger. The harder she hit, the more she remembered the sensation of the bite. 

Roxy’s breath beginning to fall sharp with each punch as the flashback got stronger. She could feel it all again—the aphrodisiac reaction in her brain, the tingling in her stomach, the gradual change of temperature on Hart’s soft lips as he sucked more her of blood—how the process started to become pleasurable, and even orgasmic. 

“Letting off a little steam?” 

Roxy violently turned her face and found Percival standing about two feet away from her. He gave a her a faint fatherly smile—something that Roxy knew was exclusive to her as it is _very_ hard to make her uncle smile, willingly. 

“Yeah…” answered Roxy as she took off her boxing gloves and headed towards her uncle. 

“Brought you some Chinese for dinner” said Percival as he lifted up the plastic bag on his hand. 

Roxy was a little surprise at the gesture, but she replied him with a warm smile. “Thank you, Martin”. 

They sat on one of the benches and ate the Chinese take away in silence for a good 10 minutes. It’s quite a normal scene for them. Percival was a man of _very_ few words, and Roxy was not that chatty either—unlike her fellow young knight, Charlie, who didn’t seem to posses the ability to shut his mouth. 

“So I heard from Merlin that the Iscariot sent an agent to help us?” Roxy decided to start a conversation. 

Percival took his time to answer as he ate his kung pao chicken. “Is it that bad?” added Roxy. 

“The new breed _does_ rise the challenges for us. They are considerably faster and stronger—more resistant to our traditional weapons—” said Percival with a flat tone. “But what’s more alarming is their new way of turning humans”. 

Percival’s last words took Roxy into a pause. “What do you mean _their new way_?” 

Roxy’s eyes widened and she could feel the hair on her back standing as Percival explained to her the mechanics the new breed’s infection—and the only known way of preventing the transformation. 

“So…” Roxy pause to take a gulp. “that means… Hart saved me?” 

“Yes. Had he not sucked the venom out, you would have been turned in less then 5 minutes” answered Percival coldly. There was a whisper of guilt in his voice. Anyone else would have probably missed it, but Roxy knew Percival unlike anyone else. 

“But—why did he save me? I mean—what does it mean? Could he—“ 

“It’s best not to read too much into his actions, Roxy”. Percival interrupted her.  

“Yes, he saved you, but Harry Hart _is_ _a vampire_ —and an unprecedentedly powerful one in that matter. Whatever his motive was for saving you, does not eliminate the fact that he’s a big threat to humanity”. 

Percival gave Roxy a stern authoritative look, as if warning her not to sympathise with the vampire. Roxy quickly composed herself and put on her best stoic expression. 

“Of course, Martin. You’re absolutely right”.  

But deep down, Roxy could feel her feelings towards the vampire stirring—gradually stronger—as she now realised that the bite, not only was bloody pleasurable, it was also done to save her life. 

She turned her face away from Percival, subtly hiding her expression. Roxy was far from an open book, in fact, she’s like The Great Wall of China compared to Charlie—but her uncle has a creepy way of always figuring her out. It’s almost like he could read her mind. So Roxy wouldn’t want to risk giving him the tiniest sign of her true feelings. 

Roxy was just about to open her mouth when she felt Percival’s hand softly landing on her back. The older man’s face softened, his eyes glistened with worry. 

“Are you alright, Roxy?” he asked softly. 

Roxy replied him with a smile. “I’m alright, Martin…” 

Percival’s hand reached for the back of her head. Softly tracing her blonde hair. 

“Being bitten by a vampire can be a very _traumatizing_ experience. I want you to know that I’m here for you… if you ever need to talk about it”. 

Roxy could feel the weight of guilt in Percival’s voice. She was very much aware of his adamant protectiveness of her—it was Roxy’s parents last request to him, after all, before they went off on a vampire hunt to Siberia—and never came back. 

Roxy stared back at her uncle with a clear resolute look. “I’m not that weak, you know. I really _am_ fine, Martin”. 

Percival gave her a doubtful and concerned look. “If you—“ 

A sound of siren suddenly heard through the room. Both Percival and Roxy stood up in an instant. 

“That’s the emergency alarm!” shouted Roxy. 

Before Percival could reply her, his Kingsman glasses blipped and he could hear Merlin alarmingly—but still in a considerably calm manner—called on him over the comm. 

“Percival, we are under attack! A herd of new breeds have breached our security and now entering the great hall!” 

“What?! How could that happen?!” shouted Roxy in disbelieve as she overheard Merlin’s transmission. 

“I don’t know yet. But I’ve sealed all the entrance in the great hall to stop them from coming in even further into the mansion. Matteo, Bors, Galahad, and Gawain are already in the great hall, fighting them” answered Merlin. 

“How many are there?” asked Percival. 

“Probably more than 50” said Merlin in a grim tone. 

Percival and Roxy shared a dark worried look. 

“Alright, I’ll head there now” said Percival. 

“Wait, stop by my office first to pick up some extra weapons. I’ll be joining the fight too, we need as many help we could get”. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Watch the tentacles!!!” shouted Percival to the rest of the knights. 

Charlie, having seen the new breed for the first time and with only a year of experience in dealing with monsters, tried his best to control his fear and keep a safe distant with  the damned creatures. 

“Fuck!” screamed Charlie as he shot one of the monster mid air while it was about to jump on him. 

The shot blasted the monster’s head off and showered Charlie with a black gooey blood-like liquid. 

“Euwh!” exclaimed Charlie with disgust as he noticed Roxy who just managed to behead one of the monsters beside him. 

“The fuck are all of them made of? This is not a normal vampire blood!” shouted Charlie. 

“Damn if I know. Just keep killing them!” said Roxy impatiently. 

Charlie was about to charge another one when he heard a scream coming from the back of the hall. One of the monster managed to slash Gawain’s leg. The senior Kingsman desperately tried to hold his ground, limping as fast as he could to reach his gun that fell during the attack. 

Without any hesitation, Charlie dashed towards him, but was taken aback by the sudden sight of three monsters who seemed to appear out of nowhere from Gawain’s back. 

Then everything seemed to freeze. Charlie watched in horror as the three creatures opened their disgusting mouth and let out their infectious tentacles. 

“No!!! Gawain behind you!!!” 

Then Charlie’s vision seemed to swirl and faded into a blur. He tried to get back up—panting. Only realising that he stumbled on one of the dead monsters body and was sent tumbling on the floor. Charlie tried to focus his sight and look for Gawain, but his vision was blocked by a huge dark fury figure. 

Charlie stumbled back, shocked at the monstrous size of the beast. It suddenly let out a thundering growl that filled the whole hall, and only then Charlie realized that what stood before him was an 8 foot tall werewolf. 

 _A fucking werewolf?!_ The young Kingsman was ready to shoot the beast with his Tokarev full of silver bullets when Roxy grabbed his hand to stop him. 

“No, wait. Look!” said Roxy as she gestured for Charlie to look at the werewolf more carefully. 

It was then when Charlie realized that the beast was carrying the injured Gawain in his embrace, and the three vampires that were chasing the senior Kingsman now laid headless on the floor before him. 

The hall suddenly went still. Everyone was taken into a pause by the palpitating energy that was coming from the beast. And as if noticing the attention, the werewolf turned to face Roxy and Charlie. 

As the beast slowly made his way towards them, Charlie saw its piercing blue eyes locked at Roxy. Oddly enough she didn’t flinch nor charged her Tokarev at the werewolf. Her hand was still tightly locking Charlie’s—preventing it from doing any harm to the beast—and her eyes staring sharply right back at the beast. 

“Eggsy... isn’t it?” said Roxy in a soft whimper. 

Charlie could feel her hand briefly trembled. The werewolf gave her a nod and slowly settle Gawain's body on the floor, right in front of them. 

"Thank you..." Said Roxy.  

The werewolf gave her another nod and turned towards the herd of vampires that were quickly charging towards them. He let out a thunderous growl, baring his sharp fangs and lunged towards them. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little disclaimer, English is not my first language so apology in advance if there's any grammatical error. Also, the tube thing was the product of Googling, so let me know if I got anything wrong.
> 
> Anyway, I REALLY enjoyed writing this as vampire trope is literally MY FAVOURITE. So on the next chapter, I'm quite excited to explore more on Harry & Eggsy's relationship, also ALL THE ANGST ON MERLIN'S SIDE. (Poor Merlin, he always got the angst part)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
